Another Pony's Horseshoe
|schedule = Weekly (Wednesdays) |status = Complete |pages = 28 |genre = |caption = The comic's cover art |headerfontsize = 175% |deviantart = http://write-animate-design.deviantart.com/gallery/41881883}} Another Pony's Horseshoe is a comic by '' Write-Animate-Design ''. The story is about a gem that can switch living items; and in particular, a pony's conscious. The story is complete and was written to match a standard episode in writing style and length. The comic was written in December 2012 as a Hearthwarming gift in a hasty fashion. The author has proposed making a new comic based around Rarity and staring Rainbow Dash.__TOC__ Style The drawing style is loose graphic tablet pen work. Most scenes were captures from the television episodes and traced on a computer. The drawings were done in Manga Studio 4.0 and Blender was used for reference images of the gem. The font used in the comic is Celestia Medium, a font based off of the font used in My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. To accommodate the body switching nature of the story, the eyebrow of each pony is kept the same. As in, when Pinkie Pie is in Rarity's body, the eye on Rarity's body is that of Pinkie Pie. This transfer is continuous through the story, but is ignored with Spike and Twilight. Summary Twilight and Spike are planning hasty a trip to Horseshoe Valley. Rather unusual for the two, it is Spike who is concerned about what is needed while Twilight is calm and relaxed about the preparation. Rarity visits, and Twilight says they were practicing "Dragon Magic". Rarity is in search of a magic book to make her latest dress to 'glow' for a designer competition at the Trottington Runway. Spike suggests a book, Mare Luxembourg's Practical Foal's Incantation Magica (a pun on MLPFIM). Rarity sees the Switch Gem in the background and asks about it. Twilight indicates the gem is "failing", but offers a demonstration of switching the colors on a rose and a tulip. Rarity leaves, and Spike and Twilight leave as well. Rarity performs the glow spell, but finds that the glow spell made her purple dress turn pink, a color that would clash. She then notices the open book open to the Switch Gem. There she finds that she could switch ponies with Pinkie Pie, to allow her to have colors match her dress. Rarity finds Pinkie Pie on the ceiling, Pinkie Pie believing it is Upside Down Day, an event on the 9th , to which Rarity informs her it is the 6th. Rarity and Pinkie return to the Carousel Boutique where they perform the switch spell. The spell works and Rarity (in Pinkie Pie's body) states that Pinkie Pie cannot get Rarity's body dirty. Pinkie Pie, in Rarity's body, leaves to have fun. It is assumed that Rarity took the gem from Twilight and that she left to her competition at the Trottington Runway. Rainbow Dash is moving clouds when she sees Pinkie Pie (in Rarity's body). Pinkie Pie describes the Switch Gem transfer. Rainbow Dash says she is working on moving uncooperative clouds. Pinkie, stating she is now magical, makes the cloud rain chocolate, to Rainbow Dash's enjoyment. Pinkie Pie cannot eat the chocolate as she cannot get dirty according to Rarity's request, and Rainbow Dash feels sad as a result. Rainbow Dash offers to switch with Pinkie Pie so she can eat the chocolate, but Pinkie Pie flies off very quickly. Rainbow Dash is then worried. Rainbow Dash (in Rarity's body) asks Fluttershy if she can switch bodies with her. Fluttershy is reluctant, but Rainbow pressures her and she agrees. When the Switch Gem is used, a crack forms. Rainbow leaves to find Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie (in Rainbow Dash's body) and Rainbow Dash (in Fluttershy's body) decide to play a prank on Applejack by making a rain cloud appear on Applejack. Applejack sees Fluttershy and blames Fluttershy for the rain. She then finds Fluttershy (in Rarity's body) who describes the Switch Gem to Applejack. Fluttershy describes the transfer process and mistakenly switches bodies with Applejack. Pinkie Pie (in Rainbow Dash), Rainbow Dash (in Fluttershy) and Rarity (in Pinkie Pie's body) return. Rarity states they cannot tell Twilight about the gem as she does not want to tell Twilight she broke the Switch Gem. Rarity then tells the other ponies to live with their present state until she can find a solution. Applejack (in Rarity's body) is working at the Carousel Boutique, but is pricking herself with the pins. Twilight visits and asks for the book back, but notices that Applejack is acting oddly. Twilight sees Fluttershy (in Applejack's body), but Fluttershy runs away. Twilight visits the Sugarcube Corner, and notes seeing Rainbow Dash (who is actually Pinkie Pie) behind the counter as odd. Pinkie Pie then pretends to be calm and cool as Rainbow, something that Pinkie Pie could not do. Twilight leaves and Pinkie Pie has a panic attack. The five ponies who switch bodies are at the Carousel Boutique, describing their problems. Twilight arrives and demands to know what is going on. She then states she thinks they were all switched, and each pony apologizes. Twilight says she has a new stone, and switches each pony back. Twilight leaves, and indicates that "I need to get back home to Twilight", implying that she was actually Spike, and that Spike and Twilight had been switched the whole time. External links *The comic on deviantArt *The comic on imgur Category:Fanmade comics